Lord of The Corsairs
by Belial The Dark Angel
Summary: After finding out about the betrayal of his friends, Harry decides to reveal who he truly is. The Wizarding World might not be ready, for the children of the Gods. Powerful Harry, HarryXmulti


The Ancients Revealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own any references in this story except for original content.

Harry was walking through the Forbidden Forest. When he wanted to talk to Dumbledore about being in the Tournament, he overheard him talking to Ron, Hermoine and Ginny about how they used him. Taking money from his vaults and planning for him to get Ginny pregnant so he would have to marry her. He then ran out and into the forest. Then, suddenly some figures appeared in front of him. The first wore black and red armor, had two blades mounted on his arms and had two automated arms with some sort of weapon on them. The second wore somewhat bulky green armor, a scorpion like helmet, carried a sword that had a chainsaw mechanism and wore a claw shaped gauntlet. The third wore red armor and mask, and carried a large tube shaped device. The fourth was female, wore white armor, a weird mask and a large glaive. The last one wore bulky whitish armor, had some sort of backpack on their back and carried a large rifle like object (A Warp Spider, Striking Scorpion, Fire Dragon, Howling Banshee and Shadow Specter Exarch).

"Is it time, My Lord?" The Warp Spider asked. Harry smirked and nodded.

"Yes." He said. "It is time the Order of The Crimson Dragon returned." He said. "Where are my Corsairs at the moment?" He asked, as the Shadow Specter walked forward.

"They are at the HQ Lord." He said. "We will bring you there." He said as a Webway portal was opened and the group left.

Sometime later.

When the time came for the wand weighing, nobody could find Harry and it was postponed until later that day and everyone went to the Great Hall. Everyone was eating when suddenly, the doors swung open and in walked a male figure with long black hair tied into a large ponytail, green eyes with a single eye covered by a weird device, slightly pointed ears, wearing black and red body armor and a silver cape, carrying a sword at his left hip, having a weird device mounted on his left wrist and a circular shaped symbol mounted in the middle of his chest. But what surprised everyone the most was the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Then Parvati Patil said what everyone was thinking.

"Harry?" She said. Harry just looked at her with an uncaring face, before looking forward again and walking towards Dumbledore, ignoring Parvati for the moment.

"I see you are still waiting for me with the wand weighing." He said.

"Yes and you are late." Karkaroff sneered. Harry looked at him.

"I didn't find it important enough to just drop everything else I had to do." He said. "And please don't speak to me anymore, you lower class piece of trash." Harry said calmly.

"Where were you Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry turned towards him.

"Unless I give expressed permission to call me by my human name, everyone here will call me Idrenal." He said. Dumbledore frowned.

"And why is that?" He asked. Harry smirked.

"I thought the ears would have tipped you off. I am not human. He said. I am one of the Eldar. I am Corsair Prince Idrenal, leader of The Order of The Crimson Dragon." He said. Then several Aurors surrounded him.

"You are to come with us before you endanger anyone here creature." Idrenal chuckled, before he focused his eyes on the one that spoke. His eyes flashed briefly, before the Auror fell to his knees, screaming while he clutched his head. He kept screaming for about 10 seconds, before he dropped dead to the ground (Mind War psychic power).

"Kill him!" Another shouted as they fired curse after curse at him. The crest on his chest glowed and the forceshield generated from it absorbed all the damage. Idrenal then aimed the device on his arm at one of the Aurors and fired, sending a beam of red energy at the man. As soon as it made contact with the man's head, the head, together with a good portion of his upper body was vaporized, no blood being shed as the intense heat from the beam having cauterized every bit of wounded flesh.

"Anyone else want to try?" Idrenal asked with a bored voice. Nobody did and the Aurors disapparated. "That's what I thought." He said as he lowered his aim. "Now I won't go to the Wand Weighing as I am not using a wand anymore. I prefer to rely on my Psychic Abilities from now on." This got a laugh from someone.

"Please. Psychic powers?" Malfoy said. "That's impossible." Idrenal chuckled as he looked at Malfoy and his eyes flashed. Suddenly Malfoy was launched back into the wall at extreme speeds, making the wall crack and probably breaking a few of Malfoy's bones.

"Anyone else want to try me?" He said while no one answered. "Good. I will see you all for the first task soon." He said as he walked out of the Great Hall again, his cape billowing behind him, before he suddenly disappeared.

Out in the courtyard of the castle.

Idrenal was walking around when he was stopped by a certain girl. His eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful Fleur Delacour. "So." She began. "You aren't human?" She asked. Idrenal sighed.

"That's right." He said. "Why do ask?" He looked at her. Fleur giggled.

"Please stop acting, Idrenal. We are alone here." She said. "You remember that day right? The day you saved me from those men?" She asked. Idrenal chuckled.

"It's good to see you again." He said, before he embraced her. "My dear Fleur." Said girl smiled and returned the embrace.

"It's so good to see you again." She said as she held him close. Idrenal smiled.

"It is." He said, before they broke the embrace. "Come with me." He said. "I will show my HQ." He then opened a Webway gate and they stepped through.

At the HQ.

When Idrenal and Fleur walked into the base, they were greeted by Idrenal's personal guards, the Blade Sworn. "My lord." The leader said. "I see the one you chose as one of your princesses has arrived as well. Should I prepare a room for her?" He asked. Idrenal shook his head.

"She will stay in my room when she is here." He said as Fleur blushed a bit but smiled.

"Let's go." She said as they walked towards his room.

At the first task.

After everyone else beat his/her dragon, Idrenal was up. Looking at the Horntail, he smiled. He then spoke in parselmouth. "You are like me, someone used against your will." He said. The dragon looked at him in wonder.

"A speaker of the noble tongue, huh?" The dragon said in a female voice. "What is it that you want?" She asked.

"One of your eggs is not yours and these humans have placed your children in danger for their own amusement. Shall I free you?" He asked.

"But what would happen to my children?" The dragon asked.

"I could take care of them, until you return." Idrenal said. The dragon nodded.

"I will trust you with that, speaker." She said. Idrenal made a signal and stealthily, Warp Spiders flashed in and took care of the eggs. Idrenal then dashed towards the chains and drew his sword and cut them apart, letting the dragon escape. Idrenal picked up the golden egg and walked away. He didn't even look at his score and walked right out of the tent.

When he went outside, Hermoine, Ginny and Ron were waiting.

"Mate that was awesome." Ron said as he stepped closer, before he was cut off by a blast of red energy that incinerated the ground in front of him.

"Back off human." Idrenal sneered. Ginny and Hermoine shared a concerned look. That was when Fleur walked out and wrapped her arms around Idrenal from behind.

"Hello my prince." She said into his ear. He smiled at her as he turned around.

"Why are you hanging around this whore?" Ginny demanded. This was the wrong thing to say as she suddenly found a blade pressed against her throat.

"Care to repeat that bitch?" Idrenal asked as he pressed his sword against her further, drawing a bit of blood. "This sword cut through those chains like butter, imagine what it does to human flesh." He said as his eyes glowed. "Don't mess with me or Fleur, or you will bear witness to the true strength of the Eldar, the chosen children of the gods." He said as he and Fleur walked off.

The next day in the Great Hall.

Everyone was eating peacefully, until the doors were blown apart by a wave of force and Idrenal walked in. "GRANGER!" He yelled, eldritch lightning arcing around him. "How dare you use my name to gain signatures for that stupid S.P.E.W action you started?" He demanded as he walked closer.

"Mate calm down." Ron said as he tried to lay a hand on Idrenal's shoulder, but he was blown back a by a psychic wave.

"Don't touch me." Idrenal sneered as he turned back to Hermoine. "Give me the list." He said. Hermoine wanted to refuse, but a single glare from Idrenal made her think otherwise and she gave him the list. He looked at it, before he crumpled it up and tossed it into the air and fired a blast of fire at it, burning it to ashes. Hermoine looked close to crying. At the Slytherin table, some students had smiles on their faces. Not because of Hermoine crying, but because her ridiculous action was stopped. "Don't ever use my name without permission again. If you do, you will be the one who gets burned." He said as he walked over to the Beauxbatons table and sat down next to Fleur, giving her a soft kiss. "On the next free day, I'm taking you on a little trip." He said.

"Where to?" Fleur asked. Idrenal smiled and Fleur knew what he was talking about.

"The Arena, in the Dark City." He said. "I managed to persuade one of the Archons to allow us in at the next tournament." Fleur smiled.

"Deal." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Idrenal just kissed back as the entire Great Hall watched in shock. When they broke apart, harry glared at the crowd.

"What are you all looking at?" He snapped, making them all turn away.

At the Arena in Commorragh.

Idrenal and Fleur were sitting next to a woman with pale skin and long white hair. This was Archon Ariza, Leader of the Kabal of the Black Rose. Right now they were watching a match of Lelith Hesperax, the undeniable queen of the Arena. "So beautiful." Idrenal whispered, Fleur actually agreeing. Once Lelith had won, the announcer walked out.

"The tournament will begin now. The winner will get three requests that will be given with absolute guarantee. So who wishes to join?" He asked. That was the moment, Idrenal flashed in.

"I will." He said. The crowd cheered as the tournament began.

Time Skip to the end of the matches.

At the end of the tournament, Idrenal had several new followers. With each match, he made a deal with his opponent, the loser will serve the victor. This got him a Succubus, 5 Kabalite Warriors on the level of a Trueborn, 20 normal Kabalite Warriors, 10 Wyches, 6 Reavers, 3 BeastMasters, a Clawed Fiend, some Razorwing Flocks and 4 Khymerea, a pair of Venoms and a single Raider. Then came his requests. The first was Dark Eldar Aircraft consisting of 10 Razorwing Jetfighters, 5 Voidraven Bombers and 5 Raven Strike Fighters. The second was an vehicle set consisting of 20 Raiders, 30 Venoms, 10 Ravagers, 5 Talos Pain Engines, 5 Cronos Parasite Engines, 10 Tantalus and 5 Reapers. The last was a small army of warriors, consisting of 200 Kabalite Warriors, 100 Hellions, 30 Reavers, 50 Scourges, 10 Incubi, 20 Kabalite Trueborn and 150 Wyches. He smirked as the requests were already send to the HQ. He then walked to Fleur. "You need to go back for now." He said. Fleur nodded as she knew he was going on a Real Space Raid with Ariza. She then flashed out.

Time skip to the Raid.

As the Raid was going in Ariza's favor as the Imperial Guard were absolutely pathetic and they were defenseless against the Splinter fire, Monoscythe Missiles, Necrotoxin Missiles and other weapons. Idrenal was having the time of his life, slaughtering guardsmen left and right with a dark grin. Then the device on his eye activated. Suddenly a Warp rift was opened and a torrent of dark crimson Warp Flames washed over the Guardsmen, leaving none untouched as they were burned to ash. The rest of the Guardsmen were getting destroyed by Idrenal's Hornets, Firestorms, Warp Hunters and Corsairs. He then raised his voice. "Everyone retreat, I'm ending this!" He yelled as the troops fell back and he gathered his energy. Eldritch lightning began arching around him and a sudden gale picked up. "_Eldritch Storm_!" He yelled as a gigantic whirlwind of eldritch energy raged across the battlefield, wiping out the soldiers completely as Idrenal's mad laughter was heard above the gale.

At Hogwarts.

Idrenal was walking towards the castle. As he came back from the raid, he got his usual payment. Unlike the Dark Eldar, he didn't get paid in slaves but in equipment. His Order was in high demand with the Archons as they always got the job done and leaving the Dark Eldar with minimal casualties at most, so they paid quite a lot for his services. In total he got this for his assistance.

500 Splinter Rifles

300 Shardcarbines

200 Splinter Cannons

500 Splinter Pistols

300 Blast Pistols

200 Blasters

200 Dark Lances

150 Heat Lances

100 Haywire Blasters

100 Shredders

100 Fusion Pistol

25 Venom Blades

25 Power Weapons

10 Huskblades

10 Djin Blades

25 Agonisers

10 Electrocorrosive Whips

10 Hellglaives

20 Hellion Skyboards

1000 Wych Knives

100 Razorflails

50 Hydra Gauntlets

50 Shardnets and Impalers

100 Vambrace Blades

100 Punch Daggers

10 Klaives

5 sets of Demiklaives

3 Bloodstones

5 Reaver Jetbikes

A whole shitload of Imperial Weapons and vehicles that the Dark Eldar didn't need.

He smirked as he walked to the castle as the Yule Ball was close.

In the Great Hall.

As everyone was eating, the doors swung open again and Idrenal walked through, still covered in blood from the Raid. "Sorry about the blood." He said as he sat down besides Fleur. "The Raid was a little messier than expected." Fleur just smiled.

"It's okay." She said. "Just clean yourself later." She said as they continued eating.

In the halls.

When Idrenal and Fleur were walking, they were held up by Ron, Ginny, Hermoine and several other Gryffindors. Strangely, Parvati, Lavender, Katie, Alicia, Angelina and a few other girls weren't there. "What do you want?" Idrenal said in a bored tone.

"We are censuring you from the house. We don't think you are worthy of the house of courage." Ron said. Idrenal stared at him, before chuckling. The chuckle soon became downright mad laughter, the same laughter that the Dark Eldar and Imperials heard at the Raid, the same laugh that made a few Haemunculea get an intense shiver down their spines, made the Donorian Clawed Fiends of the Beastsmasters cower in fear and made some Mandrakes flee the battlefield in terror. Not because of just the laugh, but because it seemed to come from multiple voices at once, backed by an air of pure insanity and darkness that could give Urien Rakarth and the Mandrakes a run for their money.

"That's rich coming from a Weasel." He said while Ron slowly turned red. "You are the most cowardly piece of trash I ever had the discomfort to know. All you do is play chess, while I am a military expert and have an army behind me, far superior to anything the Wizarding World has to offer." He said.

Ron was now so pissed that he took out his wand and fired a cutting curse. But his target wasn't Idrenal. It was Fleur. His eyes widening, Idrenal jumped in front of the curse and used his forceshield to take the hit. He then drew a pistol, a Blast Pistol. "I give you one chance to fall back." He said in a deadly voice.

"And what can you do with that?" Ginny demanded, while Idrenal aimed the Pistol at a suit of armor and fired a shot. Everyone covered their eyes as a burst of black light was fired at the armor. When everyone looked, the only thing left was some scrap metal.

"You did well to cover your eyes. To even look directly at a blast of darklight would cause permanent slash scars on the eyes." He said.

"What was that?" Hermoine demanded.

"That is the power of technology." Idrenal said with a smirk. "I don't really care about being banished from the house. I actually prefer snakes over lions anyway. A lion may be powerful, but will eventually be brought down by the venom of the serpent." He said as several of his soldiers appeared at his sides. They wore streamlined dark green and black armor, helmets shaped like a snake head and a backpack shaped device on their back. At their hips were a pistol and a single blade, while they had segmented gauntlets around their arms. "This is my personally created Aspect, the Black Serpents. Corsairs don't have access to Aspect Warrior like the Craftworlds except for Outcasts. Even my Order has only a handful of squads from the Aspects that joined me. I remedied that by creating an alternative, a specialized type of warrior similar to an Aspect Warrior, but not with as strict habits, but more similar to normal Corsairs." Idrenal explained. Fleur looked at him.

"When did you do this?" She asked. Idrenal smiled.

"I completed it during the second year, but I was working on it for a long time. The venom on the blades of the Exarchs is from the Basilisk that was in the chamber." He said as Ron fumed.

"You have gone dark!" He yelled. Idrenal looked at him.

"Do I look like I care?" He asked. "I participated in a Real Space Raid and slaughtered just about a few hundred thousand men on my own with one Psychic Attack. You think I would care that you would throw me out? I have been living at my own HQ since the beginning of the Tournament, together with Fleur. But that you would do this Neville. I guess you really are a coward. Your parents would be ashamed of you." He said as he and Fleur walked away, the Black Serpents flanking them the entire time.

Outside.

Idrenal and Fleur were walking towards the location of the Webway portal. But once they stepped outside, they found Parvati, Padma, Katie, Angelica, Alicia, Lavender, Su Li, Daphne, Astoria, Penelope, Tracy, Susan, Hannah, Mariette and Luna were standing there (Luna is bullied less in this fic and not by the girls present). Idrenal looked at them. "What do you all want?" He asked. Katie walked forward.

"We are fed up with how everyone treats you after everything you have done for the school. We don't believe for one bit that you are evil" She said. "I don't know for everyone here, but I want to join that order of yours." She said, making Idrenal raise an eyebrow, before smirking.

"Well I need more Psykers, and some of you would be perfect for my new Aspect." He said. "If you want to you can join. But you train under my head Void Dreamer Alandria and certain warriors to teach you combat techniques." He said as the girls nodded. Idrenal smiled. "Let's go then." He said as they walked to the gate.

And that marks the first chapter. I wanted to do a Harry Potter/Warhammer 40K crossover and this seemed like a good idea. In this case he is a Corsair, an Eldar that abandoned the CraftWorlds and followed his own path. Harry has close ties to the Dark Eldar as you see and they will play a large part in this story. The reason for all of his sudden abilities will be explained soon. As for the reason he accepted the girls while he dislikes humans, he mostly dislikes humans like Malfoy and the like who are arrogant and can't back it up. He actually likes the girls and decided to have them join. As for the pairing, it's mainly Harry/Fleur, but he will have others. He is a Corsair Prince of an insanely large Order and is practically royalty. As his Blade Sworn said, Fleur is one of his princesses. He will also be slightly dark as he is a bit corrupted by the Dark Eldar, but this will only be against his enemies as you saw from the Raid. I will also reveal the past of Harry and Fleur soon. As for Fleur's accent, sorry if you don't like it not being written, but I am absolutely horrible at that. See you next time.

And review, or I will send you to work in the lab of Urien Rakarth himself.


End file.
